vision of a child
by ChrisVertner
Summary: going to rewrite. going to be the same i'm just fixing grammer errors and stuff. and then i'm going to update. yay! sorry to everyone whose read this...i know i'm a bad updater. forgive me. *cowers* i will update when the muse comes back to me. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Vision of a child

Prologue: I call him Niichan

Five years ago I both predicted and then witnessed the Jenova incident. And because of it, the orphanage I lived at was destroyed. I had no where to go, and had to live on my own up until last year. At that time I had another prediction. Sephiroth would return.

Indeed he did. And unfortunately, I, like many others, was sick with the stigma. As I watched my second prediction come true I felt a deep sadness about the fate of one individual. Kadaj. I'd saw his past in a part of my vision and knew that he shouldn't die. But I was only thirteen and had no power to stop his death from happening.

Cloud, and ex-soldier, defeat Sephiroth and in doing so, Kadaj died because his body had not been able to handle Sephiroth's power. I watched him die and had started to cry and could not stop. I was torn by grief that I was too weak to do anything. Alone and upset, I wandered the Edge's deserted alleys. I found myself in front of Cloud and Tifa's bar, seventh-heaven. All of the events that had happened proved too much for me. And my whole life's story came pouring out. They took me in. And that's how it all started.

I've been living here for the past year and I've grown very attached to Cloud. He's treated me like a sister and I look up to him a lot.

EVERYBODY'S spoiled me though. I've also got to know all of Cloud's friends and they all became a big part of my life. When I turned fourteen, Cloud gave me a huge party and everyone came. Cloud got me a sword that I'd wanted and Vincent got me a really cool gun. But Tifa took them away.

"She's too young; you can't give these to her. She doesn't know how to use them."

She didn't know that Cloud and Vincent had been teaching me how to use them for about six months now. The sword and gun were gifts promised to me for having gotten as good as I had. So when Tifa took them away, I was devastated.

Turning fourteen did have its down side though. I began having visions again, only worse. Fevers and skull splitting-headaches accompanied the visions. The visions are choppier than before. I could hardly distinguish one thing from another. Well actually I could see one thing clearer than the rest. Kadaj. In my visions he was screaming MY name. Why? I don't know. No one does.

Because of these visions I've become the center of worry and pain. And I hate it.

Everyone has made it a priority to visit me at least twice a week. Vincent practically lives with us now as a precaution. Reno and Rude have stopped by. Cid has come to see me more often now and I even got to meet Cait Sith and Red Xlll. And worse of all, is that I've been visited by Rufus Shinra. I can't stand that man.

The point is I am causing every one trouble. And I hate being pitied.

Another thing is that Cloud is the only one who really understands why I'm so set on the way I feel about Kadaj. He knows I don't understand the point of fighting and killing. I may have learned to shoot and how to sword fight, but I do it to have fun, not to hurt others. I don't understand why people have to die for selfish desires. That's exactly why Kadaj died. To fuel Sephiroth's selfish desire to fight for his "mother". To me, that was a horrid reason for him to die. And Cloud understands that. Like I said, I call him Niichan. My big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: He Has Another

I sat up, heart racing, head pounding. Not again! Another vision. I realized I was crying. Not bothering to wipe off the tears, I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge door, got out the milk, and took a swig. I put it back in and closed the door back.

"You should be in bed." I turned to face Cloud. I admired how he could sneak up like that without you knowing. His face was sympathetic when he looked at me. "Have another one Zoe?" I nodded. He held out his arms and I gratefully accepted the embrace. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. Then he bent down to look me in the eye. Both our cool blue eyes locked on to each other. He ran his hand through my hair, which was the same shade of blonde as his.

"It's okay Zo. I promise we'll sort this out. We're all here. You're not alone. Now let's go back to bed." He took my hand and led me back to my room.

I crawled into bed and waited for Cloud to tuck me in. I knew I was a bit old to be tucked in, but Cloud always did it. Just like a big brother or father. But this time, he didn't. Instead, he laid down beside me and put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Now go to sleep, I'm right here if you need me." With that he kissed me on the forehead and stroked my hair one last time. I closed my eyes, feeling safe that he was right here with me. The rest of the night was all peaceful sleeping. Which I thank Cloud for.

The next morning when my alarm went off I looked to see that Cloud was gone. He'd probably went back to his room sometime in the night. I got up and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning," Tifa chimed happily.

"Morning,' I said back.

Denzal, Marlene, and Yuffie were already at the table eating. Barret wouldn't be up for another hour. I sat down as Tifa laid my plate down in front of me. After I finished eating, I started to get up when I felt hands on my shoulders. I glanced up to meet the demon red eyes of Vincent.

"Cloud told me you had another one last night."

"Uh-huh," I looked down at my folded hands, ashamed. My visions weren't unheard by now, but it was embarrassing to have everyone worry over you every time you had one. Not only that but it was my fourth just this week. And like always, all eyes were trained on me.

"Again?" Reno asked as he came through the door. I nodded. He gave me the look of concern everybody gave me. It annoyed me so much. "You know we worry with you getting sick every time you have one of those stupid things."

"It's not like I can control them. And besides, they're not that bad. I only get a little sick and they help us predict stuff. That's important. So I know something big is gong to happen like the times before. But** I'LL** be fine." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously."

"Whatever," he mumbled as Tifa handed him a coffee.

"Oh.Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd Cloud go anyway?"

"Out. Didn't say where. But he looked pretty mad."

"Oh. Hope nothings wrong. Tifa I'm going upstairs to get dressed for school." She nodded. I ran up to my room and put on my uniform. I was a rare case of Midgar children actually attending school. On my way back down I heard shouts coming from the living room. Now what's going on, I thought to my self? Rolling my eyes, I tuned the corner of the stair case to see an uproar between Cloud and a girl I did not know, who happened to look oddly like me.

"Where've you been? I thought you were dead all these years. But now I get a letter saying to come get you. Where the hell have you been all this time?" Cloud's face was red with anger. I'd never saw him this way before.

"Humph. Me? What about you?" the girl snapped. "You're my older brother. You should have been looking for me."

Older…brother?

"I did look. After a while though, I lost hope that you were still alive."

"No! Sorry I'm alive then."

"Don't talk like that! I'm glad you're alive.

"Who's she?" the girl pointed at me as she spotted me staring at them.

"That's Zoe. We took her in about a year ago." Cloud's voice was softer now.

"Cloud, what does she mean _older brother,_"I whined.

"Oh, I see that I've been replaced," the girl snapped.

"What does she mean," I said in a small yell.

"I guess you don't need me?"

"Wait! Yes Zoe, she's my younger sister, Tasha! And yes I need you stupid!"

"Obviosly not!"

"Shut up! I do!" Cloud growled.

"Whatever! Did you feel guilty about abandoning me and find her.? Looks a lot like me huh? You needed a replacement didn't you?"

"No!"

"You've got a sister?" I was really yelling now.

"You're a terrible brother, Cloud you abandoned me, and then replaced me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You lied. You never said you had a sister! You called me little sis."

"See? You never mentioned me! You don't care and you nev…"

SMACK! Everything went silent.

"JUST SHUT UP!" it was Cloud. Tasha rubbed her sore face. Cloud had slapped her! He was breathing heavily. "Tasha, go to your room."

"But I don't..."

"Find one." He hissed through gritted teeth. She ran upstairs crying fiercely. I had_ never_

seen Cloud this way. I don't think anybody had. Everybody was stunned.

"Cloud I…"

"You too!" he snapped at me. Tears stung my eyes. I turned to go. He'd been so kind and understanding last night. One girl changed him this much. I didn't like it. I over heard Tifa attempt to say something.

"Cloud, are you…"

"Tifa just shut up." To her, his vice was not raised.

On my way to my room, I heard sobbing behind the door of a spare room. Tasha. I locked myself in my room when I got there and didn't come out. It was the first day since I'd been here that I didn't go to school. I just cried into my pillow all day and into night and then, till the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy vll, and I am not making any profit from it. I also do not own the characters. Well maybe except Vin Vin.

"You own whom?"

"Oh hi vinnie."

"Whom do you own?"

"Oh just you my love."

"I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Because I own YOU."

"Hey! Put me down. Let me go!"

"I don't think I want to."

"Hey I have a story to write."

"Right after I get done."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see."

"Hey everybody. I'm back." Hair is all messed up. "So here is chappie two." Vincent walks in. hair all messed up too. Has a huge grin on his face. (Hasn't made out in years).

**Chapter Two: Vincent**

I ended up crying myself asleep. It was night when I woke up. I looked around in the darkness. I froze when I saw a shadow in front of my door. It moved forward a bit and I jumped. My hand went instinctively to my nightstand drawer and I grabbed pocket knife. Ready if the shadow wasn't friendly.

I stared, blinking at it for a few seconds, waiting for it to do something. That's when it spoke. "Put that down." It was Vincent. He moved in closer so that the moonlight hit him, bathing him in its eerie light. Casting shadows on his pale face. His crimson eyes, which seemed to glow brilliantly, stared at me, making me catch my breath. For as long as I had been staying with Cloud and Tifa, and had known Vincent, there had always been something about him that made me confused. I had never been able to understand whether I had a crush on him, or if it was a brotherly or fatherly feeling he gave me. I found myself staring, the silence growing. Of course with Vincent, there would always be awkward silences. But never with me. I had to say something. I shook my head, coming out of my reverie. I sat the knife back in my drawer.

"Why are you here?" I asked sleepily.

"Checking on you."

"Why?"

"I thought Cloud was too rough on you earlier today. He was too harsh. You were just confused. Finding out he had a real sister, when all this time he treated you like one was too much for you to take in. He should not have snapped at you like that." Vincent's eyes never left mine. I couldn't help but stare. Realizing I was quiet again, I quickly spoke.

"I just don't get it. He never said he had a sister. I guess it just made me feel… I don't know,"

"Not as important?"

"Yeah! Like I didn't matter enough for him to tell me. Now I don't feel as close to him. I mean, I know I'm not really his sister. But before, it wasn't so bad cause I didn't have anybody to compete with. Now I second to him."

I felt tears stinging my eyes. Before I knew it, Vincent was kneeling in front of me. Just, staring. When a tear fell, he wiped off with his hand. His soft tough and kindness made my heart flutter. He'd never shown affection like this. Sure he'd been nice and got concerned about my visions. But never had he ever been so caring. His hands came to rest on my shoulders. I blinked. But he only held my gaze. He sat down beside me on the bed. Then, he put his arm around my shoulder, and let me lean against him. I was completely caught off guard by how gentle he was being.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked. My voice quiet and subdued.

"You mean more to me than you know." I pulled away and locked onto those sparkling blood red eyes.

"Like how? Like a little sister or a daughter?" I was curios now.

"You need some sleep." He was avoiding my question. He got up and moved toward my door.

"Wait! How do you mean?" he turned to me, his features glowing in the moonlight. I had to admit. He was pretty.

"I do not take Cloud's place. Nor that of your father." He opened the door quietly, and then glanced back again. "Like I said, you mean more to me than you know." He shut the door behind him.

It took a second for my mind to process this. 'I do not take Cloud's place. Nor that of your father.' If Cloud was like my brother and my father was, well, my dad. That left… wait a minute. Did he like me? I he did, why? From what I remembered, the only person he ever loved had been Lucrecia. Why me? I was only 14. Vincent had never been a very social person.

One time, Reno had asked him why he never went out and got a girlfriend. At first Vincent looked mad. His love life was his own business. But then he answered that the thought didn't appeal to him. That he was quit content being alone. Not only that, but he never aged and couldn't die. He didn't want to get attached to someone then watch them grow old and die. He didn't want that burden. 'And who'd would want an ugly monster like me?' he'd asked.

Now that I thought about it, it made me mad. What was wrong with him? So what if he was a demon? That was something he couldn't help. He was a good friend and helped when someone needed it. He was a skilled and patient teacher when he was teaching me to shoot. He never cursed. He never smoke or drank. He had very good morals. He was always telling me about repenting for my sins and trying to do good in God's eyes, even though he thought he never could. I admired him, but I disliked his self loathing.

Of course at first glance he'd seemed creepy, but once got to know him, I thought he was cool. But I just couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Or that he could ever like me. I crawled back into bed, trying to forget about it. I had to of misunderstood. Maybe he meant like an uncle or a grandfather. Yeah. That was it. He was old, he'd fit being a grandfather. But he sure didn't look old. Or act old for that matter. I shook my head, and then closed my eyes.

I had a dream that night. It had been about Vincent. In the dream, we kissed! When I woke up that was the only thing I could remember. But my head was pounding something awful. I'd must have had a vision sometime in the night, but couldn't remember it because of the dream. That one part. That kiss! I shrugged it off and headed downstairs to breakfast. Hoping everyone would be in a better mood. Especially Cloud.

I saw Vincent sitting at the table when I came down. I felt my stomach do a flip- flop. Oh great. Please God, do not let me start liking him that way. Last night was a fluke. I'd misunderstood him. He could never like a hyper 14 year old like me back. But he was staring right at me. Those eyes!


End file.
